narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Solo Uchiha
Levy is a Stalwart young man. He has become quite capable in the use of Fuinjutsu and the five Natural Affinities thanks to the Rinnegan he obtained from Tetsuo. Thanks to the efforts of the deceased Solo Iori, Levy has acquired many summonings and weapons. 'Background' Levy is the Son of a Storm Release User. His birthplace and home is Kumogakure no Sato. He has spent many years here and has trained in exceling in the use of Raiton Ninjutsu, in accordence with his homeland, and Fuuinjutsu. 'Eien no Mangek'yo Sharingan (Soon to Be Acquired) Tsukiyumi (Tsuki-Yumi: God of the Moon. Brother God of Amaterasu.) Technique Description: Looking at any area upon the initial activation of this jutsu will be Covered in Blue Flames. This Blue Flame is inextinguisable and will remain for Seven days and nights. The Blue Flames will completely Freeze whom ever is caught by them in a matter of seconds. The Fire itself is at a temperature of negative -700 degrees celsius. 'Space–Time Migration' Levy's Space–Time Migration[1] technique, which is originated in his right eye, allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension; the latter of which is implied to be inescapable. 'Susanoo - God of the Sea and Storms' Susanoo, named for the God of the Sea and Storms, is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a sword wielding spectral form which will surround the user. This jutsu is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. Susanoo will first form around the user as a skeleton. This skeletal form will then generate muscle and armor for battle and wield both a sword and shield. ''Izanagi - Forefather God When jutsu is cast on one's own self, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. For those who do not possess the Rinnegan, using the jutsu has a drawback, as using the jutsu will cause their vision to be lost forever. This result caused the Uchiha to declare it forbidden. 'Kamui' The area around the target will then begin to warp and collapse in on itself, resulting in that area being quickly "sucked" out of existence and transported to another location. 'Seals' '''The Curse Seal of Dragons ' This Curse Seal, like any other increases every attribute of Levy's, but it mostly raises his speed, strength and Defense. In the second level of the Curse Seal, he gains the wings, claws and dense Scales of a Dragon. Because of this, he has gained the allias, The Dragoon. 'Tekku Shinkan ' This seal is positioned on the palm of his right hand. This seal allows him to drain the Chakra of the person he comes in contact with, even the slightest of touch will allow him to drain Chakra at a fast rate. The Seal has the capability to also suck the Chakra out of jutsu. If Solo uses the Chakra of the first person whom he sucked the Chakra from before sucking anymore Chakra from anyone, then he will not die. Even after using the Chakra, there will always linger a trace of any Chakra signitures that he has ever absorbed. Solo was given the Seal by Jishaku 慰め Sabumaru. Levy had this Mark from birth. 'Unnamed Seal' Levy has created this Seal, which is located on his Right Wrist, and another on his Left Wrist. This seal allows him to Summon the many Weapons he owns so he doesn't have to carry them all. 'Special Items' 'Raiton no Shin' This Blade is one that was passed down to Levy by his Family. This Blade is meant purely for the conjunction use of this Katana and Raiton Chakra. When it is Charged with Raiton Chakra, the blade takes on an etheral blue coloring. This Katana is said to be the Sharpest when Charged with Lightning Chakra. Levy has yet to find an object, or person that its blade couldn't slice through. 'Kage(Shadow) Blades' A pair of Duel Wield Katana that had been passed down for generations in the Iori Clan. The Right Blade, when charged with Raiton Nature Chakra, is given the Characteristics of the Nature, The Blade is able to cut through most anything with ease and any living being cut or stabbed by the blade will be temporarily Paralyzed. The Left Blade, when Charged with Fuuton Chakra, is given the characteristics of the element. Through the use of Fuuton Chakra, he is able to extend the length of the blade using wind. The Blades cutting prowess, as well as ability to cut through anything it comes in contact will increase at a great rate. Levy acquired the blades from a scroll Solo Iori left him. 'Katana of Rending - Murder of Crows' This special Blade, when unsheathed, unleashes harsh vibrations that can deal damage on their own. The blade sucks away Chakra; but thanks to Solo's near perfect Chakra Control and Massive Chakra Pool, he is able to wield the blade with ease. Levy acquired the blade from a Scroll Solo left for him. 'Lightning Blade' ' '''This Legendary Blade is an ancient Relic that has been passed down to Solo from the Lightning Dragon Raikou. This blade beats with the life of a Lightning Dragon. Since this Sword has a replenishable large amount of Chakra, performing Lightning Techniques takes no Chakra from him, but from the weapon itself. The blade will slowly regenerate its Chakra after a short period of time. The blade is able to absorb Chakra made Lightning like the metal wings of a lightning Dragon, but can not absorb natural Lightning. Levy acquired the blade from a Scroll Solo left for him. 'Kugami' ' The legendary blade: Kugami. This weapon would seem to only be a hilt, which resembles that of the Raijin Sword. But when charged with an elemental affinity, a 24inch blade, created from the elemental Chakra it has been charged with, will jet forth from the hilt. Levy Obtained this Blade from a scroll Solo left for him. '''Seven Star Sword The Seven Star Sword, or Shichiseiken, is one of the Five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and is a broad, flat sword that looks more decorated than practical. It has a curly corners on the four corners of the rectangular blade and the hilt extends to the top of the sword dividing the blade into two ends. It is used in combination with the Golden Canopy Rope and the Crimson Gourd to steal a person's soul. Once the Golden Canopy Rope touches the opponent and their word soul is drawn out using the Seven Star Sword you can severe the soul from the person and suck it into the Crimson Gourd which will curse the opponent. When being cursed a word that the opponent have used the most will be inscribed unto the Seven Star Sword. If the opponent says that word or stays silent for too long, they will be sucked into the Crimson Gourd forever. Like any other sword the Seven Star Sword can also be used to cut things and serve more purpose than just to steal someone's soul. Levy Obtained this blade from a Scroll Solo left for him. 'Melody Arm' ' '''The '''Melody Arm' is a porous metal gauntlet that is located on Solo's right arm. It is used to amplify or absorb sound waves caused by his arm's movements. The sound waves caused by the melody arm can then be manipulated, and directed with chakra causing more damage. They can also bring on blurred vision, dizziness, as well as paralysing the target of jutsu that are dealt by this weapon. It can also act as a defence by blocking kunai and shuriken. Obtained this Weapon from a scroll Solo left him. 'Summonings' Lightning Dragon's All Dragons carry the Affinity of Raiton. The wings of these Dragons are made of Metal. They CAN fly. The Metal wings are able to absorb Raiton ninjutsu, as well as natural thunder and lightning. The Dragons are able to change the molecules of itself and Levy (When Levy is inside of the Dragon) and move at the speeds of Lightning as well as take on the form of lightning while doing so. This takes no Chakra from Levy, but takes a great deal of Chakra from the Dragon itself. Levy is the sole Contracter to these Dragons. Levy is in possesion of the only Contract. Levy is now in possession of the Contract from a scroll Solo left for him. Raimaru ' ' Raimaru, the first Lightning Dragon that Levy ever summoned. Raimaru is the leader of all of the Lightning Dragons at the moment. His overwhelming power is enough to take anyone down a couple notches! Affinities: Raiton and Fuuton Raishin ' ' The second Dragon Levy has summoned. This Dragon has a very prideful nature. Its pride lies in its Strength, Cunning and Speed. His ability to assess situations and deal with them accordingly has greatly benifited Levy on his multitude of travels. Affinities: Raiton and Doton Raikou ' ' The Third Dragon that Levy has summond. He is the wisest of all the Dragons. Due to the deal that Levy made with Raimaru, Raikou shares his knowledge with Levy. This Dragon has passed down an Aniceint Dragon Relic on to Solo, The Lightning Blade. The Blade has been passed down to Levy. Affinities: Raiton, Hyouton and Fuuton Raijin ' ' This is the fourth Dragon that Levy has summoned. This Dragon isn't much for fighting or at the very least doesn't like to unless provoked. Once he does begin to fight, he really gets into it. At times, he can get carried away with the thrill of the battle. Affinities: Raiton, Suiton and Fuuton 'Fire Dragons' Levy is the Sole Contracter to these malicious beasts. He is in possesion of the only Contract for these creatures. He is the Contracts official Holder. Levy is now in possession of the Contract from a scroll Solo left for him. ' ' Ryusion is the oldest of the Fire Dragons. He is also the leader of the Other Fire Dragons. He has a high since of pride, for being the part of the most ferousious breed of Dragon. Affinities: Katon and Fuuton Ryucon ' '''Ryucon, a malicious and patranizing entity. He is unforgiving and finds opennings to strike down his opponents with ease. At times, Levy has difficulty keeping Ryucon under control. At unfortunate times, Ryucon has been able to get his hands on innocent people and devour them to Levy's dismay. Affinities: Katon, Doton '''Ryuton' ' '''Ryuton is a bit of a Gambler. Without thought, he usually jumps into battle without sizing up his opponent. This is not to say that he is careless, just that he does not care who is going to attack him and if he can win or not. Affinities: Katon, Fuuton 'Crystal Beasts' These Monsters are beasts that are made of pure Crystal. They don't use any jutsu, other than Shoton type attacks. These Beasts are capable of changing their physiology entirely. Levy is the Sole Contractor to these powerful Beasts. Levy is the Official Holder of the Contract. Levy is now in possession of the Contract from a scroll Solo left for him. 'Samurai Wolf' ' ' Torru is a Cunning, tacticful, powerful Wolf. Being a Creature of honor, Torru accepted Levy as a partner and summoner solely for the fact that Levy was someone of great skill as well. Torru uses two normal Katana. Torru is a Master of the Shunshin Technique. He has incredible Strength. Levy is the sole Contracter to Torru. He is the Official Holder of Torru's Summoning Scroll. Levy is now in possession of the Contract from a scroll Solo left for him. Affinities: Doton and Fuuton 'Weapon Summonings''' Shuriken, Demon Windmill Shuriken, Kunai, Explosive Kunai, Ice Bomb Kunai, Paper Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Poison Smoke Bombs, Wired Shuriken/Demon Windmill Shuriken